


I did it for you

by Perkalil



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, Jemilla's a supportive gf, Vomiting, Zazzalil can't hold her liquior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkalil/pseuds/Perkalil
Summary: Zazzalil's totally a lightweight and Jemilla's always responsible, so bar nights always turn out the same way.





	I did it for you

“‘Milla? I’m freezing, can I use your jacket?”

Jemilla sighed heavily before removing her warm jacket to hand off to her visibly drunk girlfriend, who shrugged it on halfway before stumbling out into the street. She grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her back to her side. “Zazz, I told you before we went out that you’d probably want something more than your tank top for when we walked home.”

Zazzalil started giggling uncontrollably, throwing her head back. “Yeah, but I didn’t listen!”

“No, you didn’t.” The taller woman smiled affectionately at her as she moved them around the corner, finally on their block. “But we’re almost home and then we can get some food in you, okay?” Jemilla nearly fell over when Zazzalil jerked her to a stop. She frequently forgets how strong her girlfriend was and is astounded by it.

“Babe! Babe, babe we need to order pizza!” Zazzalil looked up at her girlfriend as if she had just discovered the secrets of humanity. “Then we can have pizza, like right in our house!” Jemilla rolled her eyes as she grabbed a laughing Zazzalil and pulled her up to their apartment building.

“C’mon pizza-fiend, let’s get you up to the apartment, yeah? Then we can eat some food and we can get into our comfy clothes and watch house renovation shows in bed.” She attempted to lead her stumbling, giggly partner up the few flights to their place, but it proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. Zazzalil tripped up every other step, and insisted that she stop on every landing to look down, even after Jemilla reminded her that it wasn’t a good idea and she’d want to throw up. They finally reached their front door, and Jemilla had to lean the shorter woman against the hall so she could dig out her keys.

“‘Milla, let’s go back to the bar! I never finished my drink, it’s gonna be warm now.” Zazzalil rolled against Jemilla’s side, pouting. “And we left Tiblyn alone with Grant, and she flirts with anything that breaths when she drinks! Let’s go!” Jemilla had to grab her with one hand while she unlocked their door with the other. 

“Oh, no you don’t! You are no better than Tiblyn, and you are far more drunk than she was when we left.” She pushed Zazzalil through the front door and into the soft light of their living room. Zazzalil stumbled over her own feet and landed facedown on their couch, groaning into the fabric. “You just stay here and I’ll grab some of the Lo Mein from last night.” Jemilla rubbed her girlfriend’s arm before shuffling to the kitchen, removing her heeled boots as she passed by the door. She leaned against the counter as the leftovers reheated, basking in the soft light from the microwave. Jemilla hadn’t had time to turn on any lights other than the one in the entryway, and the stark contrast between their apartment and the bar they had just been in was very calming. She pulled out the plate and was rooting through the drawers for a hot pad when she heard a thud from the living room. Jemilla peered around the corner of the kitchen, down the hall to the living room. “Zazz?”

“I fell.” The small reply elicited a laugh from the taller woman, who grabbed a hot pad and walked the food out to the living room. She sighed and set the plate on their coffee table then helped Zazzalil back up onto the couch. She did not look good, and Jemilla couldn’t tell if she needed to pass out or throw up.

“Hey, how’re you feeling? Do you still want food?” Zazzalil shook her head, gazing blankly at the wall ahead of her. “Do you need to throw up?” She nodded, and Jemilla helped her to her feet. “Okay, let’s get you to the bathroom! We’re walking, okay? Down to the bathroom.”

Zazzalil clapped a hand to her mouth and shook her head, stumbling quicker to the toilet. She hunched down and started retching. Jemilla held her hair back away from her face, rubbing her back as she expelled all of the drinks she drank tonight. She cooed sympathetically as Zazzalil continued, and began to dry heave.

“This hurts, ‘Milla.” Zazzalil whimpered and spat into the toilet. Jemilla flushed for her and the shorter woman leaned back against her. Zazzalil rested her head on Jemilla’s chest as she rubbed her girlfriend’s arms comfortingly.

“I know, babe. But you’ll feel better now that its all out of you.” Zazzalil sighed and closed her eyes, shuffling into her girlfriend’s lap.

“‘M sorry for throwing up. Let’s go cuddle.” 

Jemilla chuckled softly, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “Okay, let’s get you up, and you can get tucked into bed while I grab you some water and painkillers for tomorrow.” She nudged Zazzalil out of her lap and to her feet. The short woman groaned and shuffled down the hall to their bed, stopping a few times to smile at Jemilla or kiss her cheek. “Oh, so now we’re getting affectionate, huh?”

“Mhm.” Zazzalil glanced up at her adoringly, “Because my girlfriend is the best and she takes care of me when I’m drunk and when I throw up and when my tummy doesn’t feel good.”

Jemilla finally got her into bed, where she sank into her side with a million different pillows. Zazzalil grabbed her arm when she went to leave and pulled her onto the bed. “Woah!”

“Don’t leave me, ‘Milla! It’s cuddle time now.” Zazzalil held her close as Jemilla struggled to get back out of bed. Eventually, she gave in and rolled over her girlfriend to her side of the bed. Zazzalil followed her movements and clung to her side, burying her head into her shoulder. Jemilla rested her head on top of hers, her pinned arm combing through Zazzalil’s somehow always tangled hair. “Mmm. You smell good ‘Milla.”

Jemilla groaned appreciatively. “Okay, weirdo. You ready for bed now?”

“Yeap.” Zazzalil popped her ‘p’ causing Jemilla to giggle. “Tummy’s ready for bed, body’s ready for bed, head’s ready for bed. It’s time for bed!” She snuggled further into her side and closed her eyes. Before Jemilla had the chance to try and get her up so she could grab water and painkillers, Zazzalil was asleep, snoring softly in her ear.

“Goodnight, babe.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Zazzalil's last line in this piece was spoken by a friend this past weekend after they too threw up from drinking too much haha. Write what you know, so the saying goes. Let me know what you think, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
